La primera palabra de Kenji
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Cual será? Completo Si les gusta R&R gracias!


**La primer palabra de Kenji**

Todo era paz en el Dojo Kamiya-Kashin, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran los gritos del nuevo instructor Yahiko Miyohin y los repetidos gritos de afirmación que su salón lleno de estudiantes hacían al realizar sus ejercicios.

En el patio de atrás del dojo, una orgullosa madre tenía en su regazo a su bebé de no mas de unos meses, sentado mirando hacia ella, sus manos protectivamente alrededor de la cintura de su primer hijo.

A unos pocos metros, y con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro, quien una vez fuera una leyenda nacional, colgaba la ropa felizmente mientras escuchaba a su esposa interactuar con ese milagro que Kami le había regalado.

"O-KAA" dijo Kaoru lentamente, modulando cada sílaba. El bebé en sus brazos rió y balbuceo un poco, extrema felicidad en sus rasgos tan similares a su padre, al ver el rostro de su amada mamá.

"No no Kenji... O-KAA" dijo una vez mas Kaoru. Kenshin se sonrió para si mismo, Kaoru podía ser muy persistente, por los últimos dos días había estado intentando hacer al pequeño hablar, recibiendo a cambio sonrisas de bebé y unos pocos balbuceos.

"Kaoru, no es un poco temprano para presionarlo tanto?" sugirió suavemente Kenshin, luego de decir esto, se pateó mentalmente, rezando que su hijo fuera distracción suficiente para salvarse de un inminente bokken en la cabeza.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" **TRUACK** , las predicciones de Kenshin eran correctos,

"OROROROROROROOOORO" Su hijo empezó a reir desde los brazos de su madre, totalmente encantado con el gracioso hombre de cabellera roja con espirales en los ojos y una serie de tics nerviosos que se escapaban de sus labios en forma de repetidos OROSSS.

Kaoru simplemente sonrió, demasiado absorta en su hijo como para prestarle la mayor atención a su esposo "Megumi-san dijo que es bueno estimularlos desde pequeños, para que aprendan mejor y sean mas inteligentes".

"Ne Kenji? Otra vez, O-KAAA"

Una vez finalizado el combo de OROOS, Kenshin sonrió, se frotó la cabeza donde había sido golpeado, sin daños permanentes, y resumió su tarea con la ropa.

Al ver esto, su hijo se puso serio, sus pequeños labios formaron una línea que temblaba, amenaza conocida y evidente de que venía un escándalo en camino.

Cuando finalmente los gritos descontentos del bebé de siete meses hicieron eco en el dojo, una madre preocupada intentaba por todos los medios alegrarle.

"Hambre no... cambio de pañal no... juguetes no" su madre desesperada buscó los ojos de su amado esposo. Una vez mas, Kenshin al rescate.

"Ne ne, Kenji" dijo Kenshin acercándose a las dos personas más importantes de su mundo, justo cuando estaba a un par de pasos de ellos, falló en ver un pequeño juguete en el piso, y su balance desapareció en un segundo. Quien posiblemente fuera el hombre más ágil de japón calló hacia delante, no sin una serie de OROROS correspondientes, para comer tierra en el piso.

Inmediatamente, su hijo paró de llorar, le miró unos momentos, y echó a reir.

"ORO?" dijo Kenshin incorporándose y estudiando el comportamiento de su hijo.

"Kenshin..." dijo Kaoru preocupada, Kenshin sonrió para asegurarle que estaba bien mientras se incorporaba. Su hijo aún una bolita de felicidad.

Kaoru notó esto, y levantó a su hijo para que estuvieran en contacto visual, "Kenji, querías estar con tu otou-chan?" Kaoru le pasó suavemente su hijo a su esposo.

Kenshin lo sostuvo, como siempre, con todo el cuidado y amor en el mundo

"Ne Kenji, que tal si probamos con O-TOU" dijo Kenshin imitando la forma lenta y pausada que su esposa utilizara momentos antes para hacer a su hijo hablar. La respuesta de Kenji fue quedarse serio, manteniendo la mirada de su padre, sin vacilar.

"No va a funcionar..." dijo Kaoru, casi admitiendo derrota "OH Kenshin, que vamos a hacer? Soy una madre horrible, no puedo ni enseñarle a mi hijo a hablar, ya puedo escuchar a Megumi-san cuando vuelva de visita!"

Kenshin tomó un bocado profundo de aire... mientras el tenía tendencia a ser depresivo y cerrar sus sentimientos, Kaoru definitivamente tenía un problema con auto estima.

"Koishii, ya discutimos esto antes, no podría pedir una mejor esposa, o una madre más amorosa para mi hijo" dijo Kenshin poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su esposa. Con el otro brazo sostenía a su hijo, quien al ver el contacto de sus padres, largó un llanto desesperado para llamar la atención que creía que merecía mas que nadie en el mundo.

"ORO" dijo Kenshin suavemente. Mientras le devolvía el ahora infeliz infante a su madre.

De un segundo a otro, el bebé paró de llorar.

"Kenshin, tengo una teoría" dijo Kaoru, expresión seria.

**TRUACK**

"OROROROROOROOOOO" y Kenji comenzó a reír otra vez. "Kaoru...porqué?" dijo Kenshin intentando disipar las estrellas de su vista. El bokken que su Kaoru tenía desapareció míticamente nuevamente.

"Kenshin, a Kenji le gusta que te veas tontito!" dijo Kaoru riéndose del dilema de su esposo.

Kenshin tenía una expresión de casi horror, y un último y confuso "ORO" salio de su boca.

"ORO" se sintió una voz pequeñita. Ambos padres quedaron paralizados, mirando la fuente de la voz.

El bebé extendió sus brazos gorditos hacia Kenshin al tiempo que repetía "ORO, ORO!"

"Habló" dijo Kaoru, estupefacta entre emoción y otra cosa.

"ORO" dijo la versión grande de la copia más pequeña.

Una vena gruesa e hinchada apareció en la frente de Kaoru,

"KENSHIN-NO BAKA!" la persecución empezó por todo el dojo. Una madre furiosa con un bebé sonriente en los brazos, y un esposo gritando OROROROS mientras se daba a la fuga de su iracunda mujer quien le gritaba que de todas las palabras en el mundo tenía que enseñarle esa. A lo que Kenshin en su defensa, mientras seguía corriendo por supuesto, agregó que podía ser peor y haber aprendido BAKA.

"BAKA...BAKA!" se escuchó la vocecita.

"KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Los ecos del grito llegaron hasta Kyoto, donde Misao tuvo un escalofría y sin saber porqué, le deseó al ex rurouni la mejor de las suertes.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado!

Porfi R&R! Gracias!


End file.
